Soul of Hope
by Keenakeen
Summary: A longcrest's adventure to find the Great Valley, along with her friends, a three-horn and a longneck, do not realize that their life had changed forever.
1. Prologue

Once upon this same Earth, beneath this same sun, long before you, before the ape and the elephant as well, before the wolf, the bison, the whale, before the mammoth and the mastodon, in the time of the dinosaurs.

Now the dinosaurs were of two kinds: Some had flat teeth and ate the leaves of trees. Some had sharp teeth and ate meat. They preyed on the leaf-eaters. Then it happened, and the leaves began to die.

The mighty beasts, who appeared to rule the earth, were ruled, in truth, by the leaf. Desperate for food, some dinosaur herds struck out toward the west, searching for the Great Valley. A land still lush and green. lt was a journey toward life.


	2. Chapter 1: Toro

**Talking about OCs, I have decided to make my own Fanfiction with OCs as well. This Fanfic is an LBT fanfic, and the protagionist used will be a Parasaurolophus, one of my favourite dinosaurs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fra walked across the barren land, under a rainstorm, trying to find her herd.

It had been a while since she was seperated from the rest of her herd by the earthquake. Now she has to find them on her own.

On the way, she looked at a young longneck stroking his dead mother, weeping and his eye burning a blue flame. Fra felt sorry for the little longneck, but she has to move on. However, even then, she kept remembering her grandmother, and her twin younger brothers, whom she is seperated from by the earthquake. They were the only family she had in her entire herd of Longcrests.

Eventually, after walking for a few minutes, she found a sheltered area in the midst of the rainstorn. Fra sighed in relief. Finally, she thought, walked up to the shelter, rested her weary legs, and soon, she was asleep. But what she didn't realize that she was already sharing the shelter with a dark-magenta threehorn. (Torosaurus)

And the threehorn MOVED.

Fra jerked in surprise, "Hey, I was sleeping here first!" she yelled at him.

"But I'M sleeping here first!" the threehorn yelled back. "And besides, I was only tossing and turning!"

Fra sighed. Threehorns are the most stressful to make them relax, she thought. "Alright," she said. "We'll spend the night here, but ONLY for that night"

"Thanks." the threehorn replied. Eventually, they huddled themselves to sleep. The rain had stopped, and all they could hear now was the chirpping of crickets.

* * *

The next morning, Fra and the threehorn left the shelter at the same time. When they did, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Be seeing you, then." the threehorn bid his farewell. Fra nodded and the two dinosaurs went their seperate ways.

But all is not well for Fra yet. As she continued her journey, she looked at multiple skeletons of several dead dinosaurs. But what she didn't relaize is that she is in danger. Then, she noticed that a shadow moved within the bones. "Hello?" she asked. Suddenly she heard a roar—or something that sounded like both a roar and a shriek—and, within a moment, a fast-biter (Dilophosaurus) grabbed onto her back.

"Get off me you DISGUSTING freak!" she yelped in retailiation, and flung the biter onto a boulder. It died seconds flat.

Within minutes, she was surrounded by ten fast-biters, all planning to kill her. Fra just snorted. She may be born a longcrest, but has the battle actions of a threehorn. She charged at one fast-biter, crushing its bones onto a rock that came out of the earth like magic. Then she knocked her tail onto another, slamming it onto the ground. She reared up, and a couple of fast-biters were crushed to death by her tremendeous weight. But more fast-biters came. Fra gulped. This was going to be the end of her, until—

"HEY!" she heard a shout from the distance. Fra knew this wasn't any shout. It was the threehorn whom she kept company with last night!

The threehorn slammed himself onto another couple of biters, crushing them to death. Then he charged and four biters and locked horns with another, slamming it onto another. Unable to attack the two large herbivores, the fast-biters squealed, and ran for cover. The threehorn bellowed trimphuantly, and went towards the injured Longcrest.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fra replied, looking at only a few minor injuries on her side. "Thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome. And besides, my name's Toro." the threehorn introduced himself.

"Fra," Fra introduced herself to him.

"Pleased to meet you."

"And please to meet you too. And besides, where is your family?"

Toro just sighed deeply. "You know," he told her. "When I was born to the family, my parents always admired me whenever we had meals. But then, the earthshake happened, and my mother died in the process. My father, whom was the closest to her, began to get angry at me, scolded me, and even changed my name to Taka, or trash. Eventually, he threw out of my herd. And from that day onward," he concluded. "I was alone."

"Why don't you join me?" Fra asked. "We won't be alone, and I was also seperated from my family by the earthshake."

Toro smiled. "Thanks," and the two dinosaurs began to set forth.

"Where are you going?" Toro asked Fra.

"To the Great Valley." she replied cheerfully. "My grandmother is waiting for me there."

"Well, I'm also going to the Great Valley." Toro replied to her.

The two laughed, and began to continue their journey to the Great Valley.

* * *

**How do you like it? I knew OCs in fanfics attract a lot of readers. Please review!**


End file.
